Midnight Sonata
by kitsune no baka
Summary: Everything ends with a choice. Kurama has to make one. Every choice has its own consequence. So, will Kurama take the risk? (Yaoi content) (HxK) I


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own the characters and the story itself. Sue me if I declared myself as Yoshihiro Togashi. But, as a devoted fan, I was given permission to create fiction stories for the press. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TITLE: Midnight Sonata  
  
AUTHOR: kitsune_no_baka  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you have any comments, suggestions or violent reactions,  
  
please don't hesitate to mail me at: redrose_kitsune@yahoo.com *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MIDNIGHT SONATA  
-Kurama's POV-  
  
Darkness filled the suffocated room. People came in and out of the club. Yukina served drinks with Keiko by her side. The band started playing. Yusuke and me in electric guitar, Kuwabara in drums and Botan in keyboard. The empty chairs and tables were being occupied. Everyone was enjoying the beat.  
  
I looked at the other side of the room. There stood an empty table and chair with a reserved paper on it.  
  
'He's still not here'  
  
We had an argument. Me and Hiei. It was his pride and it was my sensitivity. I apologized but he wouldn't forgive me. Now, I sing with a broken heart.  
  
My stepfather wants me in America. He wants me to continue my studies there. Mom agrees. It was an opportunity and it only comes once in a lifetime. Hiei found out. He disagreed. He didn't want me to leave. He wants me to stay.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Everything ends with a choice kitsune." Hiei said angrily.  
  
"But Hiei.."  
  
"Him.. or me?" Hiei continued.  
  
There was silence. I turned away. He was piercing my soul. It was tearing me apart. 'A choice?'  
  
"Don't make me do this Hiei, please don't..."  
  
"Him... or me?" He repeated abruptly. Tears fell from my eyes. I dropped to my knees. I didn't know what to do. It's true. Everything ends with a choice...  
  
"I. I.."  
  
I looked at Hiei, I could see his eyes widen and crystal tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Hn.. You've made your choice. Sayonara, Kitsune." Hiei said turning around, leaving the room, leaving me. I took one of the crystal gems on the floor. It was cold and unmoving. It's true. Everything ends with a choice...And each choice has its own consequence...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I continued playing. It was the only way I could release the heartache. The music stopped. I could hear applause from the crowd. Kuwabara and I stepped out of the stage. It was Yusuke and Keiko's big duet. 'I wonder what their singing?' I looked at the two of them, together. Together like Hiei and I could never be. The music started playing again.  
  
"This song is for the lovers in the room, Hope you'll like it." Yusuke said coolly.  
  
Yusuke:  
  
"I see your face cloud over like a little girls  
  
And your eyes have lost their shine  
  
You whisper something softly  
  
I'm not meant to hear  
  
Baby tell me what's on your mind"  
  
Keiko:  
  
"I don't' care what people say  
  
About the two of us from different worlds  
  
I love you so much that it hurts inside  
  
Are you listening"  
  
Yusuke:  
  
"Please listen to me girl"  
  
Yusuke & Keiko:  
  
"Can't we try just a little bit harder  
  
Can't we give just a little bit more  
  
Can't we try to understand  
  
That it's love we're fighting for  
  
Can't we try just a little more passion  
  
Can't we try just a little less pride  
  
I love you so much baby  
  
That it tears me up inside"  
  
Yusuke:  
  
"I hear you on the telephone  
  
With God knows who  
  
Spilling out your heart for free  
  
Everyone needs someone they can talk to  
  
Girl that someone should be me"  
  
Keiko:  
  
"So many times I've tried to tell you  
  
You just turn away (How did I know)-Yusuke  
  
My life is changing so fast now"  
  
Leaves me lonely and afraid" (Duet) (Don't be afraid no)-Yusuke  
  
Yusuke & Keiko:  
  
"Can't we try just a little bit harder  
  
Can't we give just a little bit more  
  
Can't we try to understand  
  
That it's love we're fighting for  
  
Can't we try just a little more passion  
  
Can't we try just a little less pride"  
  
"I love you so much baby  
  
That it tears me up inside"(Duet)  
  
"Don't let our love fade away"-Yusuke (Don't let our love fade away)-Keiko  
  
"No matter what people say" (No matter, no matter what they say)-Keiko  
  
"I need you more and more each day..Ohh"-Yusuke (Don't let our love fade away)-Keiko "No matter what people say"-Yusuke (No matter what people say)-Keiko  
  
Yusuke & Keiko: "Can't we try just a little bit harder-Yusuke  
  
Can't we give just a little bit more"-Keiko  
  
(Duet)"Can't we try just a little bit harder  
  
Can't we give just a little bit more  
  
Can't we try just a little more passion  
  
Can't we try just a little less pride  
  
Love you so much baby"  
  
"Tears me up inside." -Yusuke  
  
"Can't we try. Can't we give a little bit more Can't we try Can't we give.."  
  
'Sigh. We could never be like that. I envy them so much.' The room was filled with applause. Yusuke and Keiko smiled at each other. The night was enchanting and everything was perfect. For them but not for me. I looked at the empty table. Still no Hiei. I walked towards it and sat on the empty chair. I could see everything from this corner. Tears started collecting behind my mind. "The choice."  
  
Suddenly, I heard a guitar playing.  
  
'Look into my eyes - you will see'  
  
'What you mean to me'  
  
['Some one was singing. It was a familiar voice.']  
  
'Search your heart - search your soul'  
  
'And when you find me there you'll search no more'  
  
'Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for'  
  
['I rubbed my eyes with disbelief.']  
  
'You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for'  
  
'You know it's true'  
  
'Everything I do - I do it for you'  
  
['It was Hiei.']  
  
'Look into your heart - you will find'  
  
'There's nothin' there to hide'  
  
'Take me as I am - take my life'  
  
'I would give it all I would sacrifice'  
  
['He was looking at me with my guitar in his arms.']  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
  
'I can't help it there's nothin' I want more'  
  
'You know it's true'  
  
'Everything I do - I do it for you..'  
  
['I started crying. Hiei was right there. Singing. Singing his song for me.']  
  
'There's no love - like your love'  
  
'And no other - could give more love'  
  
'There's nowhere - unless you're there'  
  
'All the time - all the way......'  
  
['He started strumming the guitar madly. My Hiei. My Hiei is right there, singing. Singing. He's here.']  
  
'Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for'  
  
'I can't help it there's nothin' I want more'  
  
'I would fight for you - I'd lie for you'  
  
'Walk the wire for you - Yeah I'd die for you'  
  
'You know it's true'  
  
'Everything I do - I do it for you'  
  
Loud cheers exploded in the room. The crowd went wild. Hiei set the guitar aside and approached me. I stared at him walking towards me. He was like an angel from the heavens. I wanted to stand up and embrace him, but I couldn't. My feet were glued on the floor. Everything was starting again. I could hear his angry voice. I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear it again.  
  
He stopped in front of me and looked at me with his soft crimson eyes. I turned away. His eyes were pleading. After a second, He left. He left me alone again. Sitting in the dark hazy room. He left me. And I know he left me for good.  
  
Darkness filled the suffocated room. People came in and out of the club. In and out of the room, in and out of our lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continuation? or maybe not? I'm not yet sure. I'm still busy doing the Silver Dragon (Enigma Project) story. Ok so I was downloading songs from the net when I heard "Can't we try" by Dan Hill & "(Everything I do) I do it for you" by Bryan Adams. I got obsessed and this is the obsession's result. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Send in Reviews if you want me to continue. I'll be waiting. 


End file.
